


There is always hope

by reginangoh



Series: LOCK HENRY UP AU [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginangoh/pseuds/reginangoh
Summary: Things were looking up for Sammy but the war had to pull the rug from under his feet and take his love away from him. Joey Drew did not help by turning him into an inky mess but one ink demon is there to give him some hope.





	There is always hope

Sammy hum softly as he leans against his seat and plays his banjo, today has been a great day for him! He finished his work early and he has a date with his love over at his place! He loves date nights, it always ends with them being very very satisfied.

He looks up and smiles brightly when he saw who it is. "Henry! What brings you to my domain?" He asked as he closes the door behind Henry and locks it before wrapping his arms around him, glad he had covered his window with papers. "Can't wait for tonight?" He smirked as he whispered into Henry's ear and press their bodies together.

Henry closes his eyes tightly as he presses himself closer to Sammy and buries his face into his chest, not saying anything as he clings onto him like his life depends on it.

"Henry? What's wrong?" Worry can be heard in Sammy's voice as he gently lifts up Henry's head, his heartbreaking when he saw the tears in Henry's eyes. "Who do I have to kill?" He growled, no one makes his love cry!

Henry shakes his head as he takes out a letter and silently hands it over to Sammy.

Sammy takes the letter and reads it before his head snaps down to his love. "No." He growled. "You're not going!" He crashes the letter in his hand.

"I don't have a choice, Sammy..." Henry said softly as he looks away. "You know I don't." He wipes away his tears. "I want to stay here, I want to stay with you but I can't." He sobs softly as he buries his face into Sammy's chest again.

Sammy hugs his love tightly like it will keep him from being thrown into the war. He knows there is nothing they could do and it makes him feel useless that he couldn't protect his love. All he can do is make their last days together as memorable as possible before Henry has to leave to what would most probably be his death. He knows that not everyone will survive this war and he doesn't have a lot of hope of his love coming back to him.

The hopelessness of the situation crashed down on him as he buries his face into Henry's hair and let his tears flow freely. He hugs the man who holds his heart as he cries with him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sammy tap his pen against the table as he rests his head on the palm of his hand, he's trying to write a new song but he isn't in the mood to write anything and the dripping inky demon at the corner of his office isn't helping. When Bendy walked over and drip ink all over his music sheets something in him suddenly snap.

"Would you stop that!?" Sammy yelled as he slams his hands on his desk and stands up so he doesn't have to look up too much to glare at Bendy. "What the fuck are you even doing in here? Why are you the one here!? Henry should be the one here! Not you!" He didn't notice Bendy flinching and taking a step back.

Sammy shoved Bendy out of his office and slam it shut it before sliding down the door and cry for the man he would most probably never see again. He didn't mean to snap at Bendy, hell he even wants to be nice to him like Wally because Henry created him so he is pretty much his son. But because of that every time he sees the demon all he can think of is his love and his heart hurts as it reminds him that he would never see Henry again.

"Henry, please come back. Please." He begged as he wipes away his tears with the back of his hands but they just won't stop. He never thought he would find love in his life but Henry changed that, he brightens up his life and made it worth living but then the stupid war just have to come along and rip his love out of his arms. "I'll do anything, just please come back!" The proud stubborn man cried loudly, not caring if anyone hears him as long as Henry returns to his side. He doesn't care if everyone knows that he's gay, he doesn't care if everyone hates him because of it, all that matters to him now is Henry.

Bendy is standing at the other side of the door, listening to the man cry out for the one he calls Henry. Bendy feels a connection to the name the man is crying for and he knows that it is his creator. He doesn't know why he isn't here but he knows that when his creator returns he would not him allow to leave ever again and he knows one person who will help him keep his creator in the studio forever.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sammy lay on the ground in a pool of his own ink, he should have seen it coming. It was so obvious that Joey Drew was behind the missing employees but he was so deep into his depression that he didn't notice it until it is too late. He is now a mess of ink like everyone in this studio and even if Henry comes back they can never be together again. Why would he want him when he could be with someone who's actually still human?

He didn't know how long he had laid on the ground of his departure when Bendy walked up to him. "What do you want?" He asked softly, not even bothering to look up at him.

Bendy kneel down next to Sammy and place his hand on his head. "Creator..."

"I'm not your Creator, Henry is." Sammy didn't have the energy to lash out at Bendy for mistaking him for Henry.

"Yes...Henry...Creator..." Bendy stopped, wondering how to tell Sammy he wants to keep his Creator from leaving again. "Keep...Creator...here..."

Sammy snorts softly. "Don't we all want him to stay? But he's at war, most probably dead by now..."He said sadly.

Bendy makes a strange sound that sounds like he is upset by the thought of his Creator being dead. "No...alive...connection..."

Sammy takes a while to put together what Bendy is saying. "You're connected to Henry? He's alive?" He asked with hope in his voice.

Bendy nod his head. "Yes...connected..." He is pleased that Sammy understands what he is trying to say. "Creator...stay..."

"I also want him to stay, Bendy. But even if he comes back alive he won't come here, not after the falling out he had with Drew..." Sammy forces his body up as hope blooms in his chest.

"Creator...come..." Bendy is confident that his Creator will be back. "Need...prepare..." He said as he picks Sammy up.

"What do we need to prepare for Henry's return?" Sammy is clinging on the hope that Bendy is giving him. He'll see his love again and they will be together forever.

Bendy didn't answer as he carries Sammy down to ink machine and places him in the case across Wally's before closing it. "Fix...you..." Sammy was mean to him and while Bendy understand he didn't mean it because he's in pain it doesn't mean that he's going to make him perfect now, he'll make Sammy perfect once his Creator is finally here with them forever.

Sammy didn't fight or beg to be let out the ink starts flowing in, he can see in that case in front of him is the outline of Boris the wolf and guessed that Bendy is going to help him get his body back. He just smiled softly as he looks up at Bendy until he is swallowed by the ink.

Sammy used to feel pain and sadness whenever he looks at Bendy but now all he feels is hope, hope for the future and Henry's return. He'll put his trust on Henry's creation and help him prepare for his Love's return.


End file.
